Love in Games
by Archangel777117
Summary: After finally meeting in the Training Center, Cato and Katniss have finally found their feelings for each other, but now, they must go into the Arena. Will their love last in the Hunger Games? Or will their be only ONE winner? Will they find, Love in Games? (Yep, this is Catoniss!)
1. Chapter 1: Just One Kiss

**Helloo everyone! This is my first Hunger Games FanFiction, so please give me your honest thoughts. This starts out a tad bit slow, so, for those who read for the Rated M parts...Please be patient! If you have any suggestions just say so! Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I draw one of my last two arrows before aiming it at Cato's head, Peeta and I had desperately climbed the cornucopia to get away from the mutts. Cato now held Peeta in a headlock, I pull back the arrow. "Go ahead! Do it! Kill me..." Cato yelled, I could see Peeta's lips turn blue. If I don't do anything...Peeta will die, I look into Cato's eyes. Eyes that I once fell inlove with...Eyes that I once betrayed...<p>

Katniss POV

I look over at Peeta as we step on the Chariot "Remember, head high! They're going to love you!" Cinna, our stylist, said after jumping off the chariot. We looked amazing, Cinna did an amazing job with our outfits, make-up, and hair. "What do you think?" I whisper to Peeta "About the fire?" He looks back at Cinna before giving me a grin "I'll rip off your cape if you'll rip off mine..." I laugh a little "Deal!" I was really hoping to avoid the fire "I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this." "Where is Haymitch anyway? Isn't he suppose to protect us from this sort of thing?" Peeta asked, sharing my nervousness. "With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame" I say yelping as Cinna walks over with a Lighted torch "Here we go then..." He says before we can react he sets our capes, I gasp waiting for the heat, but there is only a faint tickling sensation, he stands out infront as the Chariot begins to pull over. Peeta whispers in my ear "What is he saying?" I look over at him confused "I think he said for us to hold hands..." Peeta took my hand, we began being pulled out into the city...

Cato POV

I looked over at the wide-screen, completely furious that I had been shown up. I look at the screen looking for the first 2 people I was going to kill, I scanned the screen my mouth becomes a gap at the site of District 12's Entrance, my eyes are drawn to the flame behind them, and on their headdresses. Then my eyes focus on the girl, suddenly my anger slightly vanishes...I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I watched as she blew kisses to the crowd we pull into the training center, I walk away from my chariot, "Cato? Where are you going?" Clove, my District Partner, asked before rolling her eyes and going straight to our Mentor, Brutus. I look at the girl from 12, she looks over at me...

Katniss POV

...I look over to find a Male from District 2 looking at me, my eyes were immediately attracted to

his icy blue eyes. I smiled a little looking at them, his hair was a messy blonde, the Roman Uniform looked, really good on him...'Get your head on straight Katniss' I tell myself prying my eyes away from him. I look over at Peeta before stepping off the chariot...We go to training at 10, as we stand in the elevator going down to the Training Center, I drift off into thought. 'Will he be there? Duh, he's a tribute, he's going to be there...Don't let him get in your head..That's his objective...To kill you...' I tell myself, trying get him out of my head getting my head straight as I walk in, they pin the number 12 on me. I look at all the tributes. The Career Pack looking physically fit, which was normal since Careers trained for this. Every other tribute looked afraid, some having their first lesson with a knife or ax. I see him put of the corner of my eye, but refuse to look at him, knowing he is just going to try and get in my head. Peeta and I get to work on knot-tying.

Cato POV

I look at her again, looking into her gray eyes, I shake my head 'I'm not interested in her...It's just her entrance..' I try to convince myself, I begin working on my skill with a Spear, I do okay. But then, I get my sword, a sword specially designed for me by my Father for completing Career training. I close my eyes, remembering the pain...

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" My Father yells, pushing my head into the ground, I just attempted to disarm him. He was using a sword, my mission, was to get it from him. I lay on the ground, bruised from the beatings. I get back up, and this time tackle the him to the ground, repeatedly punching him in the face before taking the sword. He smiles laughing "That's my boy..." He says spitting blood._

...I come back to reality, I grab the sword, swinging it, cutting off the head of the Dummy slashing another in half before thrusting the blade into another. I look over at 12, and see her watching me. I can feel my palms get sweaty as I continue training, feeling her beautiful gray eyes watching me. I get her out of my head repeating what my father told me 'They are beneath me...They are merely opponents...'

Katniss POV

I watch the boy from 2, intrigued by his skill 'He will definitely be a challenge...' I say to myself as he thrusts the sword into a dummy, he looks over at me, giving me a smug smile, I smile like an idiot, looking away to hide my blush...I don't know what it is, but I feel the need to learn his name...To talk to him...

That night, Haymitch went over the rules for us before dinner. Ironically, I'm better fed here than at home. "That boy, from 2, what is his name?" I ask poking at the appetizing food in front of me. Haymitch and Peeta give me this 'Why the hell do you want to know?' look. I look down at the table, feeling like a child who asked an incredibly stupid question. Haymitch sighs "His name is Cato Larek...He's a volunteer from District 2...He's probably the deadliest one out there, so keep your head on straight..." I nod 'I've been trying to do that all day...' I say to myself

It was late, I sat up in my bed, restless, I'm not sure what willed me to, but I got up, put on a robe over my sweat-pants and t-shirt and sneaked down to the training room, it was against the rules to train at night, but I knew the risk. I walked over to the training station, my hand finding my bow, I grabbed a couple of arrows, and stood at the 50-Yard Line aiming down the bow, pulling back an arrow, I smiled before releasing it, the arrow flew the 50-yards in a second, hitting the first dummy in its chest like lightning hitting a person. "Impressive..." I heard a voice say, causing me to jump, I look and seen him. Cato, he stood with a smug smile looking at me from the shadows he stepped out, I realize he is shirtless, and train my eyes to look into his. He looked at the button on the wall, "...But..Can you hit a moving target?" He pressed the button, the Dummy's began to move quickly from one side to the other. Instinctively, I drew another arrow, releasing it. Hitting my target dead center. I looked over at him, he gave me this smile...That same smug smile that made me want to blush...

Cato POV

"You're an amazing shot...For someone in 12..." I say walking closer to her, my arms folded, my smug smile on my face. "Well, you are great with a sword..." She replied putting her bow away. "Years of training..." I said walking over to he table, leaning against it looking into gray eyes, she looked back at me, I couldn't help but stare into them. "It's too bad you're not a Career, we could use someone with your skills, 12..." I stated staring into her eyes, she stared back into mine "I have a name, you know..." I smiled "And what would that be?" I ask intrigued. She gave me a 'Wouldn't you like to know..' look then shrugged "I'm Katniss...Katniss Everdeen...And you are Cato Larek..." I looked at her slightly surprised she knew my name. "Nice to meet you Katniss..." I said looking at her, extending my hand, our eyes never lost contact with each other, "..You too Cato..." she replied hesitantly taking my hand, I raised her hand to me kissing it, which she seemd to like cause her face turned a crimson red before burying her face in her hands. I smiled, she was so adorable...I hugged her, I blinked for a moment, she hugged back, I let out a breath of relief...If she wouldn't have returned the hug it would have been really awkward...I pull away from her smiling. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Katnip..." I said with a smirk. She smiled back, "See ya then...Goodnight..." She said turning around and walking into the elevator...

Katniss POV

I ran to my room, apparently, no one knew I had left. I jumped on my bed, reminiscing over what just happened. His body was so...Perfect...It took every fiber of my being to resist touching his abs or chest, or his arms...His eyes that hypnotized me...His warmth, and hug, that made me melt in his arms...I laid my head on my pillow, hoping I will dream about, just one kiss...

**So, what did everyone think? :) Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Ice Combine

**Chapter 2, thank all of you for your PM's and suggestions! I've been TRYING to take it slow...But that hasn't exactly worked out for me..For you Lemon readers xD Their is no rated M stuff in this chapter, but their will be soon...Soon...Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

Our first breakfast we learn fast who is with who. The Careers sit together as if to prove their superiority, everyone else just scatter like lost sheep. I sit with Peeta, I occasionally glance over at Cato, wondering if he had told everyone my skills with the bow from last night. He smiled at me occasionally...But we never spoke. The rest of the day was pretty simple, Peeta and I went station to station, avoiding the Weightlifting, and Archery Stations.

I come across the girl from 2, she was throwing knives at targets, each hitting dead-center. I take a knife throwing it, the knife skimmed the side of the target. The girl laughed a laugh that made me want to punch her smug grin off her face. I looked over her, seeing Cato lean against a wall, with that same smug smile, arms folded. I hide my smile, feeling encouraged by his eyes as they watch me. I go and retrieve the knife, taking my spot again I pull back my hand staring at the target, before releasing it, the knife flying and hitting the target, mere centimeters. From the center, I look over at the girl, mimicking her smug smile, her. Face. Was. Priceless...The shock on her face made my smug smile turn into an all out laughter. Cato walked over to her giving her a pat on the back "...Take it easy Clove, I'm sure you will best her in another field...Maybe Archery..." He gave me that smug smile as Archery came out of his mouth, Clove looked at me with a grin as if saying 'See you there...' Before storming off. We both watched her...

Cato POV

"So you haven't told them?" she asked, looking up at me, I return her gaze "Of course not..." I said with a smug grin "...our little secret..." I look away from her eyes so I don't begin to stare. She may be beautiful, but Clove would never let me hear the end of it if she found out that I had some...Maybe a lot of affection for a girl from 12. I watch as Katniss walks over and talks to her partner, I have been told they are "Star-Crossed Lovers" Which would make sense since they held-hands...But I kept feeling some feeling in my chest every time they did, I felt...Jealousy. Every time they held hands. Every time he looked at her with his eyes, I felt the need to just...Tear something apart...Which was unfortunate for the boy from District 5, who bumped into me, I pushed him back, he pushed me back, my eyes widen as push him against the wall, the boy completely shocked by the force, I grab his throat, I can here the Peacekeepers running "I'M PUTTING YOU TOP OF MY LIST TO KILL!" I yell before the Peacekeepers pull me off him, I walk away, I look over and see Katniss smiling as I walk to my station to blow off steam...

Katniss POV

I held Peeta's hand for the camera, Haymitch told me to act like he and I were more than friends. I wasn't good at the whole acting portion...Peeta was the one who played the part, always saying sweet things or hugging me tightly for the cameras. But each time he hugged me, I kept thinking of Cato's hug, how warm and safe I felt in his arms...My thoughts were interrupted by a thunderous voice feeling the room, I look over and see Cato holding a boys neck making a threat, I couldn't help but smile and make a soft giggle, he looked adorable when he was mad...I watch him as he walked over to his Sword Station, I look back at Peeta who was giving me a bad look, he pulled me into a hug to whisper "Why are you smiling at him? He's your enemy..." I pull away from him, glaring "...and so are you, we are ALL Enemies Peeta...Why? Jealous?" I ask giving him a smug grin, a grin I adopted from Cato and Clove, it seemed to always ignite anger in people, Peeta stormed off angrily. I walk over to the Archery station, smiling over at Peeta who gave me the 'Don't you dare...' Stare...I could feel Cato and Clove stare at me, they moved to my right side, Clove grabbed a bow and a quiver arrows standing next to me "Ready, 12?" She asked with her smug grin, I looked at Cato who also had his signature grin and look, his arms folded looking at me, "Always ready..." I reply pulling back an arrow, Clove jumped the gun, pulling back an arrow and releasing it, the arrow wobbling in the air before hitting in the middle of the center and edge. "Beat that!" She said as if getting a high-score, Cato shakes his head at her laughing a bit. I release my arrow, sending it shooting straight, hitting the center like lightning. I could hear the "Awwweees..." from all the Careers, all of them, except Cato, who began hysterically laughing as Clove threw her bow to the ground and storming off. I gave him a smile, he winked back before following Clove to calm her down.

Peeta gave me hell for showing off, I knew Haymitch would too. But I didn't care, I got to shove my superior skills in Clove's face...The last thing to do before getting chewed out was go to Dinner, Peeta and I showered, got dressed and made our way. We got in the Elevator and was stopped half-way up, Clove and Cato stepped in. "Running late?" I ask smiling at Clove who's hair was a mess, she smiled back "Yep, our stylists just HAD to spend her time with Cato..." her smile disappeared as she glared at him. He held up his hands defensively, his smile plastered to his face. His icy blue eyes looking at me...Peeta was being that kid who just stayed silent in the corner. The elevator reached the Mess Hall, as we stepped out, Cato took my hand softly, "Hey Katniss...How about you come join the Careers for tonight?" He asked, Peeta looked at me and took my other hand, tugging me to follow him "...Actually, I'm pretty sure she'd rath-" I cut him off pulling my hand away, glaring at him before looking back into Cato's eyes. "I'd love to..." Cato smiled at me, then gave Peeta, who was furious, a 'Ha ha she chose me!' look. That's when I noticed he never let go of my hand, his hands were soft, but he had a firm grip...He didn't let go of my hand until we reached the Careers table, even then it took the boy from District 1 to point it out, he pulled his hand away, I could tell he wanted to blush but controlled it enough so his neck went red.

I took my seat across from Cato, I was fully expecting to be treated like dirt, and the atmosphere to be hostile...I actually had a good time, Clove, and the boy from District 1, who's name is Marvel, cracked jokes the entire time, Cato...He and I had a mini-game of footsies under the table as we ate...

Cato POV

I smiled as we played our game, she would put her foot on top of mine, then I would put my foot on top of hers, this went on and on as we all talked, and joked around. The alarm rang, calling for time to go to our rooms for the night, I stood and took a small step to Katniss, "Hey, wanna meet again tonight?" I ask, my face a small shade of red, her face turned a crimson color, she looked up at me, "Sure...I might be a little late, I'm going to get yelled at for hanging out with you..." I frown a bit, I haven't felt guilt in a long time, but knowing she is going to get in trouble because of me, I didn't like that "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get you in trouble.." She gave me this look of surprise...

Katniss POV

'...Did...Did a Career just apologize to me?' I ask myself looking up into his eyes, I swear I could just drown looking in those eyes..."It's okay...I'll meet you there..." I say, still blushing at the fact that he apologized to me, I walk away from him to join Peeta in the elevator, giving Cato one last look before the door closed.

Peeta and I didn't speak, all I knew was he was now going to be Haymitch's favorite out of the two of us. I walked into the Penthouse, Haymitch was passed out drunk on the couch, Peeta and I just looked at each other. Peeta walked over to Haymitch, and tried to take the bottle that was in his hands. He grabbed the bottle...But was pulled into a headbutt, causing him to stand before falling down "Damn...What the hell Haymitch?" He whined holding his head, Haymitch leaned up groaning "Never...Try...To take my bottle again..." He said in a drunken voice, I couldn't help but laugh, reminding me of when Prim was a baby and I would have to fight to get her bottle from her.

Peeta told Haymitch EVERYTHING, I was thankful he didn't know anything about the footsies...Haymitch literally just sat there staring blankly into space, once Peeta was done explaining everything he nodded "...We could use this..." He said looking at me, Peeta's face was in rage "W-What do you mean?" Haymitch gave him a look you would give a child for asking a stupid question...I know how it feels be given that look. "...are you stupid son?" He sighed "...she..." He pointed at me, "..can get information about strategy from the Careers...Your biggest threat..." Peeta rolled his eyes going to his room, I went into the kitchen and got a glass of Herbal Tea, drinking it, waiting for Haymitch to pass out again...I finish my cup and place it on the table, before walking to the door, the sound of Haymitch snoring was my 'Good to go!' siren...

I road the elevator up to the training room, I stepped in slowly to make sure no one was there. I go exactly where we first saw each other last night, I can see him in the corner. His blonde hair all messy, his beautiful blue eyes a shade of ice, he moves closer to me and I just freeze up looking up at him, he takes my cheeks in his soft warm hands, before leaning down, kissing my lips softly.

Cato POV

I feel a spark as I press my lips against hers, I wrap my arms around her waist, she moves hers around my neck, this kiss...It was like no other I have ever felt...It felt more meaningful...But it doesn't make sense, I'm suppose to kill this person in a few short days...We just stand there, our foreheads leaning against one another, staring into each others eyes, not wanting to look away. I give her another kiss, her soft lips pressing against mine. I no longer care about anything else...Clove...My Father..My District. All I care about, is her...I pull her closer, our bodies now tightly pressed against each other. She pulls away smiling "Cato...I...I'm not sure what this is, what WE are..." She states, I take her hands, holding them softly "Yea...I heard about your partner..." I say looking into her eyes, she looks away taking a deep breath "Peeta...He and I aren't...Together...It's just an act to get support..." I nod in understanding, I'm from District 2. I have all the resources I need. But in 12...They go through hell and get little recognition. "I understand..."

Katniss POV

I reach up and mess with his hair smiling, "Cato...I like you...I really do..." I admit blushing, his face turns crimson red...'That's adorable' I think to myself "I like you too Katniss..." He caressed my cheek softly before giving me another kiss, this time I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into the kiss, I felt his tongue enter my mouth, exploring it, our tongues danced together, he picked me up as if I was nothing and pressed my back against the wall, I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands explored his body, pressing and massaging his 6-pack and arms, allowing his hands to feel my breasts, I moaned softly into our kiss as his hands softly massaged my breasts,I felt his hands linger lower and lower to my waist, I grabbed his hands and pulled away from the kiss, mimicking his smug smile "Nope...You're going to have to wait for that..." I said in the most erotic tone I could. He smiled that smug smile giving me another kiss, his arms holding me tightly, I melt, feeling safe and secure in his arms...Ugh if only I could bring him with me to my room so I could just lay on him and sleep...I push him away slightly looking up into his eyes, "That will be all for tonight Mr. Cato..." I say giving him a small kiss, before releasing his waist, now standing, he took my hand "I've enjoyed every second of it..." He led me to the elevator, he pulled me close giving my a small, but passionate kiss, "Goodnight Kitty..." I giggled at the name, "Goodnight...I will think of a cute nickname for you..." I say backing into the elevator, we wave goodnight to each other one last time, before the elevator door shuts, I go back to the penthouse, and head to my room.

I flop down on my bed, my lips still tingling from our kisses, I smile thinking of him, I don't know what will happen...All I know is, I will be happy, as long as Cato is with me...I curl up in a ball of covers, thinking of him, I close my eyes, falling asleep...Dreaming of him...

Cato POV

I wait a couple of minutes after she leaves to call the elevator, I go to my penthouse, closing the door behind me "Cato Larek! Where have you been?" Clove yells coming into the room, "...Well you know me...Just going and exercising before bed..." She looks at me then mimics my look, giving me a smug smile and folding her arms, leaning to one side "You need to get better at making things up..." She smirk "Was it Glimmer?" I walk past her "Nope..." She continues listing people for several minutes, luckily she doesn't even consider Katniss, cause she could tell my bluff in an instant...I go to my room closing the door and falling on my bed, I smile feeling her warmth against me, her lips against mine...What I would give to go back to that time...'What are you thinking IDIOT! What are you gonna do when you have to kill her?!' My mind demands, I close my eyes, reminiscing her scent, the warmth of her body, the taste of her lips...My minds slips away...

_The sun bares down on me harshly as I run through the forest, I breath heavily, sweat pouring down my face. I feel something slicing into my leg, but I ignore it, if I stop, I die...I whimper tripping over a rock, I roll over panting from exhaustion, Katniss stands over me, bow pointing down at me. Arrow drawn, "I love you..." She says with a grin before releasing the arrow..._

I sit up quickly, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat, I look around the room "It was just a dream..." I reassure myself leaning my head back against the pillow "...It was just a dream..."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Chapter 2! So, what did everyone think? Do you think Cato will come to NOT trust Katniss? Also on a side note...I need cute nicknames for Cato xD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Final Interviews

**Hello again! Chapter 3, I really appreciate all the reviews and PM's! They are what keep me going in my time of need...Again, any suggestions or comments. I am ALL ears!**

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

Today was the day of the Private Sessions with the Gamemakers, I severely messed up...As I was shooting, some of the Gamemakers gave me a look of approval...Others were staring at a Roast Pig that was brought to their banquet table. I was so filled with anger that, without thinking, I drew an arrow and fired it towards the table, hitting the apple in the pigs mouth, shouts and gasps of alarm filled the room and everyone looked at me in disbelief, I gave them the smirk I learned from Cato, "Thank you for your consideration..." I say giving a bow before leaving the room.

Cato POV

I smile sitting in the living room of the Penthouse watching television, waiting for the scores to come up. "Cato! Cato! The scores are coming up turn to channel 1!" Clove yells jumping on the couch next to me, I turn the channel, leaning up leaning up to watch it. 'I obviously have the highest score...' I say grinning to myself, the scores come down the screen, it got to District 2 "Cato Larek...10" My grin widens as I lean back, my arms stretching across the back of the couch, I wait to see what Katniss's score was. It finally reached District 12, "Katniss Everdeen...11" I wanted to jump and smile, excited for her, wanting to hold her tightly and tell her congratulations, but knew that would be out of character for me...So I fake a temper tantrum, even ripping the head off of a nearby dummy that Clove had brought up to the Penthouse.

Later on, I see her before Caesar's Interview, I walk over to her, she was going over what to say with her mentor Haymitch. He looked up at me, with a questioning look. "Hey there hot shot...I thought there was going to be no violence before the Games..." I could smell the liquor from his breath. "Oh no violence...Just a little trash talk for the cameras..." I state with a smirk, he looks around for cameras before giving a 'Whatever...' look walking away. I take his seat, looking at her. "Congratulations Kitty Kat..." I say with a smile, she giggles a little, "Thank you..." I look around, Peeta left the room, probably not wanting to be around me. I take her hands softly, kissing both of them. Smiling up at her, "Katniss..." I say looking her in her beautiful gray eyes. "I...I think I'm in-" I was interrupted by Peeta's interview coming on, 'Hmm...Must have decided to save the best for last...' We start listening when Caesar asks "Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" Peeta sighed, "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember...But I'm pretty sure she didn't even know I was alive until the reaping..."

Caesar smiled "So, here's what you do...You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" he said encouragingly. "That...Won't help my case?" Peeta said looking at Caesar, "And why ever not?" Peeta blushed, "Because...Because...She came here with me..." I look over at Katniss, I could see the anger build up in her eyes...It actually scared me for a moment...

Katniss POV

I was absolutely, FURIOUS...Peeta had went in front of the world, and told him his feelings for me...I walked away from Cato, going to Haymitch. Who told me to "Go along with it..." And before I could react, the Stage-Directors found me, pulling me on stage. I give the best smile I can trying to hide my anger...I was doing good so far since Caesars first words were "Well you look like you just received some EXCELLENT news!" I take my seat, and cross my legs. Caesar asked basic questions like "What will keep you going?" and "What do you think of your score? E-lev-en?" Theeeen...He got down to the serious question, "Before you came out...Peeta gave us the news that he held a strong affection for you...Do you like him back?" He asked leaning forward, interested. I could feel the eyes of everyone in Panem looking at me, waiting for the answer, I take a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Cato standing off stage, watching me. "I...Peeta, is a nice, handsome guy and all...But my heart, is already promised to another..." I say with a smile, looking at Cato, Caesar followed my gaze, connecting the dots. His jaw dropped, seeing who I was looking at. "Well...That is very interesting..." Cato put his finger over his lips, giving Caesar a 'Shhhh...' then mouthed 'Save it for the Games...' Caesar smiled laughing as If to a joke, "Well...It looks like we are all out of time!" He outstretched his hand to me, "It was a pleasure talking with you.." I shook it and we stood, and lifted my arm "Best of luck to Katniss Everdeen, Tribute of District 12!" I smile at the crowd, I could see Cato clapping along with them, Caesar pulled me into a hug. "Make it good..." He whispered with a smile before turning me to face off stage towards Cato, I smile at him, walking into his embrace. We hugged in a spot where you could see my back, leaving the one I was hugging, a mystery...Caesar gives an _Awwwww_, winking to the audience who still can't see who I'm embracing, teasing them before giving them a bow, "That is all we have for tonight, tune in tomorrow. For the Games will begin..." He said in a devilish way before the lights went out...

Cato POV

...I smile embracing Katniss, "I love you too..." I whisper, holding her tightly, feeling her bury her blushing face into my chest. I hear someone clear their throat and turn around '_Oooohhh crap...' _I think, seeing her mentor Haymitch standing in front of me..."So...This is who you are '_inlove'_ with? This is who caused you to lose sponsors?" He demanded, I held Katniss's hand tightly, feeling how upset she was, "Haymitch..." I begin, I learned his name from our conversations, "...I genuinely care for Katniss" He scoffed at me, "You just want to kill her!". Katniss stared back at him, holding onto my arm. "Shut up Hamitch! At least he didn't try to USE me!" She yelled, I look down at her. "Haymitch, I promise you, I won't let any harm to come to her. Even if it costs me my life..." Haymitch looked at me with an intense stare, as if trying to find some shade of deceit. He mumbled something under his breath before walking away. Katniss looked up at me her eyes watering slightly, I kissed her lips softly before hugging her, "I swear...I will protect you...I won't allow anything to harm you...I love you Katniss..." She held me tighter, "As long as you are near, I will feel safe..."

Katniss POV

...My face turns red, wanting to cry from happiness. I have never felt this way about anyone before, but I don't know how to feel about Cato. I don't know if he's just getting in my head, or he is absolutely genuine...All I know, is that I want to be by his side...I want to love him...We went back to the training center, reminiscing memories here. From when our eyes first met, to last night...It was all amazing, every second of it. Then we went to the elevator, dreading the next day. We stopped inside the elevator, not pressing a button, he stepped closer to me, locking our lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. I felt his hands roam up and down my back before grabbing my butt. I squeak, giggling, giving him another kiss. "This could be our last night together..." I whisper looking into his beautiful blue eyes, he looked back into mine, "...We should make it count.." I state giggling a little, I just realized I never giggled before I met him. "Y'know...Peeta is probably out of the Penthouse doing something for Haymitch, we could go there.." I saw his face turn crimson red, nervous. He just pressed the '12' button and we were off...We wasted no time, heading straight to my room, closing and locking the door...

* * *

><p><strong>Prepare yourself...It's about to get Rated M in this Story! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: One Night of Passion

**Weeell...This is the rated M part of the story (for you horny bastards that read for this xD) I apologize that it is so short, buuut I'm not too good at Romance scenes...**

* * *

><p>Cato POV<p>

I smile looking at her, she stood in front of her bed. She looked absolutely beautiful...I come closer to her, kissing her softly, she wrapped her arms around my neck. We fall onto her bed, my hands running up her legs while my lips find their way to her neck. Kissing up and down her exposed areas, moving her dress up to her waist, she giggled, moving her neck to the side to give me more to kiss. I lean up, my hands slowly pulling down her panties just in case she wanted me to stop. I stand and completely undress, I look down to find she did the same...I blush, and I must have blushed hard cause she said "Awwwww..." I lay down on top of her again, giving her soft lips another kiss before moving back to her neck, my hands now softly massaging her breasts. She let out a moan and shivered as my hands played with her them. I look her in the eyes as I slowly thrust the head of my cock into her, she lets out a loud moan as I slowly give her more and more of my length, all the while. My hands play with her breasts, and my lips kiss her neck. I begin to thrust into her faster into her, smiling as I watch her body move with each thrust. I could feel her nails dig into my back the faster I go. I notice the small winces of pain she gives, so I start to slow down, "N-No, please, don't stop.." She begged, and I obeyed, placing my hand next to her head as I thrust my cock faster and faster into her, her breathing rate increased the more force I put into each thrust. Her nails digging deeper and deeper into my back, I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax. "K-Katniss...I'm about to..." I was cut off by a kiss, "C-Cato Lar-rek d-don't you DARE pull out..." She demanded. I smiled leaning up, straightening my back, my hands grabbing her hips, lifting them in the air as I continually gave her more and more force. Simultaneously, we both let out a loud moan that could be heard all throughout the Capitol, releasing my warm seed inside her. I wait for a moment, catching my breath before pulling out and laying next to her. "I...I love you..." I say between heavy breaths, she giggles "I love you too..." She rolled over, kissing me, we dragged ourselves up to the covers and crawled in the bed, I held her closely as we drifted off to sleep...

Katniss POV

I laid my head on his chest breathing heavily, my hands rubbing his chest and abs, his body was absolutely perfect...I looked up at him, his sleepy face so adorable...I love him...With every fiber of my being...I fall asleep, praying we can do this again in the future...I'm just happy we could have at least, one night of passion.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Again I'm sorry for making it so short, but as you can probably tell. I'm not so good with Sexualromance writing xD**


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating for awhile, College Exams are starting to become stressful xD Thank you for all your reviews! As I said before, they keep me going in these times! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Katniss POV<span>

I woke up to the alarm, I nuzzle my head against Cato's warm chest "Time to wake up..." I groan, looking up at him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, almost makes me forget he's a trained killing machine. He grumbles a little, snuggling me in his muscular arms "All I want to do...Is snuggle you in my arms..." He kissed my head and got up, I smiled at his naked body, remembering last night. He smiled back at me getting dressed quickly, I grab his hand before he leaves and pull him into a kiss, he pulls away looking me in my eyes, his icy blue eyes now a bright blue color "I love you Katniss..." He said before leaving, Cinna came in shortly after giving me a smile closing the door "Katniss Katniss Katniss!" He said with a devilish smile "You and Cato? That is so cute..." He said laying down the green uniform for the Arena, "Just make sure not to be fooled by a pretty face..." I nod, concealing my nervousness. In truth, I didn't know what I was going to do...Their can only be one winner, I slap myself mentally 'One step at a time Katniss...' I tell myself, '...Cato will keep me safe...'

After speaking with Haymitch one last time, Peeta and I go to our tubes, I take one last glance at Cinna who smiles and blows a kiss "Good luck!" . I smile and catch the kiss before looking up, the light blinding me as the scenery come to me.

Narrator, (I will be narrating the story)

The Tributes looked at each other. The voice boomed over the speakers "Three...Two...One...Zero" The gong sounded, Katniss ran in a straight line towards her Bow, Cato ran to meet her there. But he noticed the District 9 Male running at her, he instantly changed direction to him, tackling him and violently snapping his neck. He stood, dodging a girls ax, he grabbed the arm she swung with and pulled her into a headbutt, Clove finishing the girl with a knife to the throat. _BOOM BOOM, _cannons went off, signaling the two tributes deaths. Katniss pulled back an arrow firing it in Cato's direction, hitting another tribute running at Cato, _BOOM._ "Thank you..." He said winking at her, Katniss smiled, by the time the rest of the tributes ran from the Cornucopia, 6 were dead, their names and faces in the sky. The Career pack, which Katniss was now apart of, set up camp in the Cornucopia. Cato and Katniss kept distance between each other trying now to raise suspicion.

It wasn't long before the sun went down, the Arena was quiet at night. The full moon shined down, the stars in the sky. Katniss laid her head down on her jacket, snuggled up in her sleeping bag she had found in the supplies. The Careers looked like they were about to go for another 'hunt'. They had already killed a stupid girl who tried to start a fire, poor girl, Clove really took her time with the stabs. They had strapped on their Night-Vision goggles when Cato yawned "How about we go ahead and call it a night? Their will still be more to kill tomorrow.." He said walking back to his sleeping bag, taking off the goggles, he looked at Katniss, giving her his smug smile, she smiled back blushing, she really liked that grin. "Cato, I'll keep first watch, Ms. Girl on Fire, can go after me" the Career known as Marvel stated, Cato gave him a nod laying in his sleeping bag that was on far away from Katniss. He closed his eyes, wishing Katniss could come over and cuddle up with him...

Katniss POV

I smiled watching Cato, the moonlight shining down on him, he looked so...Peaceful...I shake my head 'Shut up!' I tell myself, 'He's probably plotting to kill you right now...' I look down at the thought and close my eyes, hoping for sleep to take me away. I laid there for hours, unable to sleep, I jumped when Marvel walked over and tapped on my shoulder "Your up..." He said with a yawn "And remember, I have my eye on you..." I gave him a nod, he walked over to his sleeping bag, falling face-first onto the mat, I couldn't help but laugh a little seeing as he started snoring as soon as his body hit the ground.

I sat up with my bow, looking around, I looked over at a tree, seeing a figure "Psst. Katniss!" The figure whispered, I stood, and drew an arrow walking closer, I lowered my bow "Peeta?" I whispered, he stepped out from behind the tree "In the flesh...Come on, Rue and I have a plan to kill all the Careers..." He whispered back pointing up at a tree overlooking the camp, it took me awhile but I could see what he was pointing to, a Tracker Jacker Hive. They were used against the Capitol during the Rebellion. After the Rebellion, they were all wiped out around the Capitol and other Districts, but were kept around the weaker Districts like 12, to show our weakness. If Gale and I were hunting and came across one, we would go in the opposite direction.

I looked at Peeta, then back at Cato, 'Should I?' I asked myself. I thought for a moment, before Peeta grabbed my wrist pulling me into the woods, I gave the sleeping Cato one last look. "I'm sorry..." I whispered before disappearing into the thick brush. After a short period of running, Peeta and I stopped, Little Rue came out from behind a tree "Hi Katniss..." She said shyly, I gave her a smile. Peeta pointed up at the Hive "Shoot it!" He commanded, I hesitated for a moment, thinking about Cato. "What are you waiting for? Do it!" Peeta yelled, I put the arrow on the bow, pulling it back. My heart told me not to do it, but my mind said do it...I closed my eyes releasing it. The arrow shot like lightning, hitting the nest, causing it to drop right on top of the Careers. She could hear the screaming, Cato yelled "RUN TO THE WATER!"

Cato POV

...we bolted to the water and dived in, narrowly escaping the insects. My first instinct told me to kill who ever did this. But another instinct told me to find Katniss and make sure she is safe. After holding our breaths for what seemed like forever, we came up for fresh air, swimming back to shore, carefully and slowly walking onto land in case we needed to jump back in. "Where's Kat-...Where's the Girl on Fire?" I ask looking around, not seeing her. Marvel looked around then shrugged, "Ehh, maybe she died with the Trackers..." I nodded, holding back a sob, not wanting it to be true. We walked back to the camp, again, slowly.

We came across Glimmers dead body, her entire body swollen from the stings. 'Ugh...That could have been me...' I think looking around, 'No Katniss...No...Maybe she would have ran away...But the Trackers would have gotten her for sure..' I look at my last two allies, Clove and Marvel. "We need to find out what happened to the girl...She might have ran off..." Clove sighed "There was only one cannon Cato...She is still alive, SHE'S the one who shot the hive..." I clench my fists in anger "Let's just find her..." I command turning around and walking into the woods.

Narrator

The Games went , Peeta, and Rue stuck together. And Cato, Clove, and Marvel hunted.

Night passed, Katniss closed her eyes. Sleeping for a split second before being woken up by Rue screaming "KATNISS! HELP ME!" Katniss grabbed her bow, running towards the screaming "RUE I'M COMING!" She jumped past the clearing but was too late, she saw Rue trapped in a net, with Marvels spear piercing her. "YOU BASTARD!" Katniss screamed, Marvel turned to her to get an arrow to the chest. He fell to the ground, dead before even hitting the ground. Katniss cut the net open, pulling Rue out...

Katniss POV

The spearhead is buried up in her stomach, I look at her wound, it is far beyond healing...I take her hand, holding it tighly. "You have to win..." She says looking up at me, "I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now." I promise "Don't go..." Rue tightens her grip on my hand, "Course not, I'm staying right here..." I move in closer to her, pulling her head onto my lap. I gently brush the dark, thick hair back behind her ear. "Sing" She says weakly. 'Sing? Sing what?' I think frantically searching my mind for something to sing. My Father and I would sing together back when I was just a little girl, my throat is tight with tears, this is Rue's last request, I have to try. The song that comes to me is a simple lullaby...I give a cough, and begin...

_….Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
><em>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<em>  
><em>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes<em>  
><em>And when again they open, the sun will rise...<em>

_...Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
><em>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<em>  
><em>Here your dreams are sweet<em>  
><em>and tomorrow brings them true<em>  
><em>Here is the place where I love you...<em>

Rue's eyes have fluttered shut. Her chest moves but only slightly, my throat releases the tears and they slide down my cheeks. I have to finish the song for her...

_...Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
><em>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<em>  
><em>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay<em>  
><em>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away..<em>

_...Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
><em>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<em>  
><em>Here your dreams are sweet<em>  
><em>and tomorrow brings them true<em>  
><em>Here is the place where I love you...<em>

_The final lines...Are barely audible.._

_...Here is the place where I love you..._

Everything is still, and quiet. I sit there, my tears drip down on her face. Rue's cannon fires. I lean forward and press my lips against her temple. Slowly, as if not to wake her, I lay her head back on the ground and release her hand. I stand and take her pack, knowing she would want me to have it, then take Marvel's pack. "Goodbye Rue..." I whisper before running back to our camp, where Peeta was waiting, he pulled me into hug "I seen what happened..." He whispered as I cried into his shoulder, he stroked the back of my hair softly, comforting me, I pull away looking into his eyes. He had cried too, his ocean blue eyes reminding me of Cato when he was happy, suddenly, Peeta takes my face in his hands pulling me into a kiss, I step closer into the kiss his arms moving to embrace me. I blush wrapping my arms around his neck, his lips are warm and full of passion, we pull away and smile each other. I see a figure out of the corner of my eye, I look, Cato stands in the opening, a tear falling from his eye...

Cato POV

I come across the clearing, I hear two cannons going off, Marvel must have messed up...I find his and a small girls body be lifted into the air, I see the arrow in his chest and clench my fist. I travel further into the woods, and find a camp, I grip my sword ready to kill. I step out from behind a tree, seeing her, and her partner Peeta...Their lips locked together, holding each other. I try to speak but can't even bring words, my throat tightens up from tears. I want to kill them both...I want to break their necks...I let a tear fall from my eye, Katniss looks at me, her face in complete shock. I look at her, with eyes of betrayal, before running off. Going to put in for a special delivery...

I run back to our camp, as I am about to clear the forest I hear Clove scream "Cato!" her scream rings in my ear, my eyes widen as I run faster, clearing the brush. I find Clove on the ground, I fall to my knees, holding her head in my arms, a feel a large figure behind me. 'Thresh...' I think to myself, I dive forward just in time, he had reached down to grab my head for a chokehold. I stand and look at him, he drew his ax, I drew my sword. "I'm going to kill you!" I yell...

Narrator

Cato stared into Thresh's eyes, filled with anger. Cato swung his sword downward, Thresh blocked exactly the way Cato wanted him to, Cato's sword dug into the wooden handle of the ax, giving Thresh a powerful kick to the stomach that knocked the air out of him causing him to fall to his knees, Cato kneed him in the head. Thresh dropped the ax, falling onto his back, Cato grabbed his head lifting it, placing his right hand on the back of Thresh's head, his left on his chin before twisting and violently snapping Thresh's neck. He released the mans head, which fell back to the ground, his cannon went off. Cato ran back to Clove, holding her hand and head, Clove and him had been friends before the Games. She helped him during his training, always there for him. "Clove...Please, stay with me..." He begged, tears streaming down his face. Her breathing stopped, her cannon went off, he pulled her into a hug before softly laying her down on the ground, closing her eyes. He stood as a silver box labeled, "CATO" fell in the middle of the clearing, he ran to it and opened it. He gave his smug smile, "Time to end this..."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is in the box? What did you guys think of the way I made the betrayal part? I had to make it make sense xD She was so flushed with emotions that she needed someone to be there for her...Like and Subscribe my friends!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Night

**Chapter 6! Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>Katniss POV<span>

I laid down on the ground, wanting to die. Seeing Cato like that, hurt...Crying...It took the life out of me, Peeta didn't seem to get the hint. After seeing Cato run off crying, he just laughed, I wanted to punch him right in the face...Peeta now sits across from me, watching me as I stare up into the night sky. We hear howls in the distance, but ignore them. I look at Peeta who was just looking at me. I was about to scream at him, but was interrupted by 2 cannons firing off. I look up into the sky, seeing the girl from District 2's face, and Thresh's. The number burned into my vision "3 Remaining" Peeta stood "Let's go find and kill this bast-" He was interrupted by a knife flying past his face, stabbing into the tree next to me. We look at the origin of the knife to find Cato, in a strange, high-tech suit. Peeta lunged forward thrusting a knife into the abdomen of Cato, who just smiled and laughed as the blade bent against the armor. He headbutted Peeta causing him to stumble back. Cato raised his hand, revealing his sword, ready to kill, Peeta froze in fear. I tried to close my eyes but couldn't, I watched Cato's hand fall, but in split second, something had pounced on him. It was growling and biting at his armored arm. Cato broke its neck, it gave a whimper as he pushed it to the ground. We looked at the woods, everyone of us froze, seeing the eyes of all the tributes who had died. Clove, Thresh, Rue..All of their eyes peered into ours. Suddenly, they attack, pouncing on Cato. He killed the first one before rolling to his feet running. I followed..

We had ran for what seemed like hours,we cleared the brush, it was clear Cato was heading for the Cornucopia. He jumped onto the metal, pulling himself up onto the surface above, breathing heavily. I followed, doing the exact same thing he did. I looked back, Peeta was barely ahead of the large pack of mutts. "Run Peeta!" I screamed, holding out my hand out, kneeling from the top of the structure, careful not to be pulled into the mutts. He jumped and grabbed my hand, using his momentum and my pull to fling himself up with me. Soon enough, we were all just laying on the cool metal, breathing heavily. We all looked at each other before standing straight up, Cato swung his sword at me, I grabbed his forearm, stopping the swing. He pushed me causing me to fall on my back, he grabbed my shirt, and pulled me to the edge, I kicked and grabbed at the metal trying to break away. He held my head to the mutts, inching me closer...

Narrator

Peeta jumped on Cato's back, causing him to release Katniss who grabbed her bow, and moved to aim at Cato, who headbutted Peeta. Causing him to fall flat on his back on the cold steel. He lifted Peeta in to a headlock, Peeta scratched at his arm, trying desperately to get free...

Katniss POV

I held the bow firmly, looking into his icy eyes. I whimper, thinking of how I hurt him...I lower my bow, falling to my knees. 'I don't want to hurt him...' I think to myself... That's when I heard it, Cato had twisted Peeta's head VERY violently, causing his neck to make a loud cracking sound. I watch his body fall to the ground, Cato draws his sword approaching me, he raised it, preparing to strike. I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry..." I whispered, I held my breath, ready for the Death to take me. I hear a clanking sound, I open my eyes. Cato had dropped his sword, and fell to his knees. I felt his hand caress my cheek, his eyes watering. "I..I can't do it..." He admitted, a small tear falling from his eye "...I still love you..." I could feel the eyes of Panem on us, this was the secret lover they had been waiting to see...I let a tear fall from my eye as he leaned in and kissed me, our lips locking, that spark we shared with our first kiss returning. We pulled away, our sweat dripping down our faces, the mutts growling below us. "Kill me.." He said placing a knife in my hand, "...go home to your family..." He gave me this look that told me, 'I want you to live, and be happy...' I threw the knife away. "No! I-I can't do it Cato..." I cried, "...I love you..I could never intentionally harm you..." He pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back tightly. We looked around, their can only be one winner of the Hunger Games...We looked at each other, holding each others hands. We knew we couldn't kill each other...If we could not live together, we will die together...We stood, at the edge of the Cornucopia, looking down at the mutts. Each of their eyes watching us, hoping we would fall into their pack. We looked at each other as we leaned forward, the mutts jumped on the side of the structure in anticipation. We were close to completely falling over the edge when the voice of Claudius Templesmith boomed "Ladies and Gentleman...I am pleased to announce the Victors of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen, and Cato Larek!" We pulled ourselves away from the edge, falling onto our backs, we smiled at each other. "How'd you know that would work?" I ask him with a relieved smile, he laughed a little. "I was about to ask you the same thing..."

A hovercraft landed in the clear field, the mutts scattered, running back into the woods. We climbed down, then walked to the aircraft, holding hands. Their were Doctors and Nurses there to greet us, helping us in. They sat us next to each other, taking our blood work, temperature, and body scans to ensure we would be perfectly fine with a public appearance. All the while, we held hands. We looked at a Television Screen, it was showing a Live Feed of us, we raised are held hands as a sign of victory, we kissed one more time before laying down and cuddling on the bench, the Hovercraft gave a smooth ride the whole way there.

Cato POV

I didn't sleep as we cuddled, I don't think she did either. I kept thinking about The Games, all of those I had killed. And now this...But I didn't care, I knew that all I needed was Katniss, I snuggled her tightly in my arms.

We landed with a thud, we both sat up, yawning. So close to sleep...We walked off of the hovercraft holding hands, a paparazzi mob waiting for us, the only thing that stopped them from surrounding us was a line of Capitol Guards. We smiled waving to them, holding our hands up inn victory and unison, we gave them one kiss before entering the hospital, "Well that was nice..." I said with a smile looking at her, she blushed shyly. "I think so too..." A Doctor came and walked to Katniss "Ms. Everdeen, please, come with me..." the woman looked at her, she had green eyes, I looked at Katniss, she looked back at me with a worried look. Not wanting to let go of my hand, I kissed her and hugged her "Go on, I'll see you in a bit..." And with that she was off, she walked with the Doctor to her room, giving me one last look before I was taken away. I gave her my smug grin, winking at her...

Katniss POV

The Doctor led me to aa hospital room where I laid on the bed, and covered up. They asked me how I felt, and if I was hungry. I was obviously hungry and ordered practically everything off the menu they had given me. Not soon after I finished the meal, which was more like a feast, I drifted off, dreaming of Cato's arms holding me...

I awoke to men in suits coming into the room, "Ms. Everdeen, come with us..." One ordered, his deep voice commanding the action with authority, I stood. My whole body ached with pain. I followed them out of the room and down the long hallway, they turned right to an armored door. They opened a keypad on the side of it, entering in a series of numbers before the door cracked open with a hiss. We walked in and the door slammed shut behind me, the room was dimly lit, I could barely see in front of me. They guided me to what looked like a door, opening it. A light blinded me, I held my hands to my head as I walked in.

Once my eyes adjusted, I saw the Presidential Office, it was a neatly decorated office that President Snow always made addresses in, it resembled the old President. The one that existed before the Dark Times, I looked over to find Cato sitting in a chair, facing a desk, which held an odd symbol of an Eagle holding arrows in one claw, and a branch in the other. He smiles looking at me, "Hey..." He said with his smirk, I look at the back of the chair behind the desk.

"Take a seat Ms. Everdeen..." A raspy voice said from the chair, I recognized the voice and instantly sat next to Cato, who took my shaky hand. I was nervous, their had never been two winners in the game. And then Cato and I came and changed that...And if there is one thing I know, it's that the Capitol does NOT like change in tradition. The chair swiveled around, revealing, as I had thought, President Snow, his eyes looked at both of us at the same time. "So...After 74 years, there has never been more than ONE winner the Hunger Games..." He stated calmly, "...I watched what happened, I watched it all. From the 'Secret Lover' to refusal to kill..." He leaned forward in his chair "...some see it as an act of love, others see it. As an act of Rebellion." Cato and I looked at each other when the word 'Rebellion' was said "Mr. President, we meant nothing of the sort. Katniss and I truly do love each other..." Cato stated, holding my hand tightly. The President leaned back in his chair, "I believe you...But some think other wise." My eyes widened, when President Snow sees a Rebellion, he kills it as soon as possible. "So here is my proposal..." He grabbed a three glasses from a cabinet on the wall behind the desk, then placed them in front of us. He filled each glass with water, pushing our glasses to us.

We both took our glasses, the water was ice cold. Typical Capitol...We sipped our water, "You two, continue your lives as Lovers...I convince everyone that you two truly are inlove.." He finished his glass and stood, walking to the door. "...and most importantly, convince ME..." He said shining a bright white smile before leaving. Cato and I looked at each other, he still had his smirk "Well...That should be easy.." He said with a smile, I smiled back shyly "I just want to sleep..." I whined with a smile

The Guards came and escorted us back to the front of the hospital where a limousine was waiting for us. We got in the back, the guards stood at the door. "You will both be driven back to your Penthouses you stayed in before the Games" He explained before shutting the door, Cato and I just cuddled up on the couch like seats.

I can't remember how long it took me to fall asleep, but I woke up in Haymitch's arms. He was carryed me to my room before tucking me into bed, I played asleep until he pulled the covers up. "Thank you...For all the advice." I said with a smile, he looked down at me, giving me a sigh before smiling back "Anytime Sweetheart..." He leaned down kissing the top of my head "Now get some sleep..." I closed my eyes, my half-sleep mind dreaming that Cato was holding me in his arms. That's when the rest of my mind fell into dream...

Cato POV

I went back to my old Penthouse, wishing I could be with Katniss. I look around the living room, remembering all the memories Clove and I shared 'God...I miss Clove..' I say walking to her old room. I sit on her bed, he looked at her pillow, the pillow she threw at him when he walked into her room without knocking and got a sight he will never forget. He chuckled a little, a tear falling from my eye. "I'm sorry Clove..." I remember her cry for help "..I...I wasn't fast enough..." I stand, wiping the tears from my eyes. Going to my room, I flop down in the bed, not bothering to get under the covers. I just lay there, thinking of Katniss, I close my eyes. Wanting to dream of her...Hoping to wake to her..

* * *

><p><strong>Get ready, It's about to get romantic...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Happily Ever After

**_Well, I have had A LOT of fun writing this story. All of your reviews and PM's are what kept me going through all the stress of college and other things. I will be beginning on a new Catoniss/Kato story. This one will be A LOT more slower, and A LOT less lovey dovey...Thank you all for reading :)_**

* * *

><p><span>Katniss POV<span>****

_I open my eyes, I'm back in the arena, I stand ontop of the Cornucopia, overlooking the clear field. "Katniss..."I hear a voice say behind me, I turn to find Peeta standing there. Giving me an accusing look, "...why? Why didn't you kill him?!" He yelled, I looked at him in fear as he drew his knife "P-Peeta, please. I'm sorry!" I said backing away to the edge, he advanced, preparing to thrust his knife into my stomach, "You were suppose to love ME!" He roared, thrusting the knife towards my stomach. I froze seeing a figure grab his hand as it moved, bringing it to a stop "N-No!" and with that, the figure broke Peeta's hand, taking the knife before bringing it into Peeta's neck. Peeta gave a groan, his hands falling to his sides before falling to the ground. The figure turned around, "Sorry for being late..." He said with a smirk, "C-Cato..." I said softly, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. "It's okay...I'll protect you." He said leaning in, our lips connected.._

"Cato..." I say softly leaning up in bed, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, I undressed and stepped into the shower. Pressing each button, learning which did what. I turned on the hot water and put it on normal pressure. As I applied the shampoo and body-wash, I could see the coat of dirt on my skin wash away, years of dirtiness washing off me. After getting completely cleaned, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying off, and getting dressed. I grabbed my robe putting it on over black sweat-pants and shirt that we wore during training. I tip-toed passed Haymitch who was sleeping on the couch. Why he never used his bed, I have nooo idea...I left the room and went to the elevator, pressing the button. After a minute or two, the elevator dinged, opening to reveal a pair of icy blue eyes towering over me. "C-Cato..." I am interrupted by his warm arms wrapping around me "I missed you..." he whispered, I tip-toed and kissed him. His lips were so soft, he pulled me closer, slowly pulling me into the elevator. I giggled looking into his now bright blue eyes, "I love you..." I whisper. He pressed the button "2", "I love you too..." We went to his penthouse, which looked almost identical to mine. "I was expecting something more fancier for Cato Larek..." I state teasingly, as he leads me to his room. He closes the door behind me, "...I have all I need right here..." He wrapped his arms around me "..in my arms." I smile kissing him, taking off my robe, and crawling into the bed. He crawls in bed next to me, holding me in arms. I feel so safe, and comfortable in his arms. "Goodnight My Love" He whispered to me as I fell asleep.

I woke up to Cato bringing in breakfast, he had ordered pancakes for the both of us. Stacks and stacks of pancakes await me at the foot of the bed, I smile at him "I didn't know how hungry you were, so I just got a lot." He said with his grin, bringing my plate of pancakes to the stand next to my bed, pouring me a cup of milk. "Good Morning my Angel..." He kissed my head, "...Good morning my Demon" I reply, returning the smirk, "That smile looks good on you, you should use it more often." He sat next to me, and we ate together, I told him about my life back home with Prim, Mom, and Gale. I had to explain to him Gale was not my Cousin. "Makes sense...They had to do the same with a girl I always hang out with..." I felt a twitch of jealousy "Who's that?" I ask trying to control my emotion, he smirked at me "Strike 1 Ms. Jealousy...I never really hung out with a lot of girls outside of the Academy..." He told me about his life, the Academy, his Father. "Though..Their is one thing I've never told anyone, and I trust you..." I looked at him, slightly surprised, "...when I was younger, my Mom and Father would always fight. My Father wanted to me to focus completely on training for the Games. My Mom wanted me to concentrate on being a good person...One day they had a fight, my Father left. The next day, Capitol Guards came. The next day It is printed in the papers that she died of illness. My Father got his way, and I was sent to the Academy..." I looked at him in shock, I knew The Capitol was cold-hearted but, this, killing a mother just so her son could be trained to kill, it is absolutely horrible. I hugged him, "Your secret is safe with me..." I kissed his cheek, he gave me his grin. We finished eating, then just cuddled in his bed. We had nothing to do, so the entire day was simple. Eat, cuddle, occasional sex...God, I love my life. The day turned into night, and we had dinner. We had a delicious food Cato loved called Pizza, he said that they only make it in District 2, and only the wealthiest can afford it.

We went back to bed and cuddled, I fell asleep in his arms instantly. We woke up to the alarm that went off throughout the Penthouse. One of Cato's mentors, Brutus, came into the room as Cato and I got dressed. "Your interviews with Caesar are tonight, just make sure to show everyone you love each other..." Cato smiled at me "Oh, that won't be a problem..." He kissed my cheek, Brutus seemed to roll his eyes. "And Cato, some of District 2 are not very happy with your...Relationship." He, clearly, was one of them. Cato sensed this right away, "Well, I could care less about what you, or anyone has to say about us..." He held my hand a little tighter "..I love her, and nothing anyone can say or do will change that." He stated, looking Brutus straight in the eye. Brutus rolled his eyes before walking out. I hugged Cato tightly, almost strangling him "T-Thank you..." I whispered, a tear falling onto his shoulder, he hugged me back, squeezing me tightly. "Don't mention it..I don't care what happens, so long as you are there beside me..." I smile, pulling away looking into his eyes "You're so sweet..." We kiss, make love, and cuddle...Then our Stylists come in and drag us off to do our make-up, and hair. Cinna and I talk about Cato, I tell him about what happened with Brutus and Cato...I tell him about my dream..I feel so comfortable around him, ever since I stepped foot in Capitol Territory he was the first one that didn't talk to me like a piece of meat. "What do you think?" I ask him as he examines my dress one last time. "Well...I think you should go with what your heart tells you to..He could have killed you in the games, he could have denounced you when you both got out of the Arena. But he didn't." I smile at his advice, "Ms. Everdeen!" I hear the the Stage Director call, "You're on!"

I smile nervously, stepping onto a tile in the changing room, a tube moving down to block me off from stepping out. The tile lifts me up to the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you, Katniss Everdeen!" I am deafened by the cheering of the crowd, they all cheer my name, throwing roses at my feet. I smile the most friendly smile I can, waving to them, Caesar takes my hand with a smile pulling me away from the tile before it retracts into the floor. He lets go of my hand, motioning to the other side of the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I also give you. Cato Larek!" The crowd gives less of an applause to him, but he still retains his grin, when he steps off the tile, we meet each other in the middle of the stage, he embraces me in a tight warm hug. We stay like that until Caesar taps Cato on the head with a microphone "Now, now, you two...We have a show to put on..." Cato seems to blush as I pull away, we take a seat on a lovers couch and hold hands, I lean my head against his shoulder. Caesar sits in a chair next to us, smiling his charming smile. "Ever since I interviewed Ms. Everdeen before the Games, and you both surprised me by exposing your relationship to me...I remember wondering what was going to happened in the Games, could either of your bring yourselves to kill the other? Then you shocked the world, any thoughts?" He pointed the microphone to us, Cato and I looked at each other, both of us smiling, Cato looked at Caesar, "Love, can conquer anything...True love, can never be broken." I smile blushing like an idiot, he kissed my hand, the audience gives a mass wave of _Awwws. _

Caesar went on asking questions like "What are your plans?" Which I answered, "We plan on going to District 12 together..." Cato went along with it as if he planned it himself, "Yea...We have received a lot of...Complaints...About our love." The crowd fell silent for a moment. "That is horrible..." Caesar commented, in a sympathetic tone. "...Why can't they just let true love be?" Cato went to say something but was silenced by Caesar "Now, it is time for the recap!" I sat up straight, this was the moment I have been fearing, one by one. The deaths of each tribute was shown on the large screen. I felt Cato's hand tighten around mine as it began, then loosen when his District partner Clove's death was shown. I tightened my grip, placing my other hand on his to comfort him. We both were close to tears, they recapped the whole scene between Rue and I before she died, some in the crowd giving a three-finger Salute. Then the most dreadful scene came, Cato held Peeta in the headlock, the video showed Peeta's neck snap, then him advancing towards me with the sword. He put his whole arm around me, kissing my head as the film ended. Emotions ran rampant throughout the entire crowd.

"Another end, to another Game..." Caesar said softly "...Is their anything either of you would like to say?" Cato and I looked at each other, he stood, offering his hand to me. I took it and he led me to the center of the stage, he grabbed the microphone from Caesar, standing in front of me, the crowd facing our sides. "Katniss Everdeen..." He said into the microphone, falling to one knee, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring that shined in the light. "...Will you marry me?" The crowd fell silent, I could feel the eyes of everyone in Panem watching me, waiting for an answer. "C-Cato...Yes! Oh yes a million times yes!" I squealed in happiness, looking into his adorable blue eyes, he took my hand, putting the ring on it before standing. He pulled me close, our lips locking passionately, the crowd went crazy, screaming. Caesar took back the microphone, Ladies and Gentlemen...The Winners of the 74th Hunger Games, Cato and Katniss Larek!" The crowd stood in applause as we pulled away from our embrace, holding our hands in up victory. We kissed one more time before having to go back to our separate tiles. We waved to the crowd as we disappeared, Cinna and Haymitch were waiting for me, I thought it was going to be bad until both of them wrapped me in a hug, "I'm so happy for you Sweetheart..." Haymitch said in a drunken slur, "Congratulations!" Cinna said pulling away, I smiled at both of them "Thank you both..." I released my tears as I hugged Haymitch again, "I...I should hate him...He killed Peeta, and I let him..." I cried even hard, remembering the sound of Peeta's neck cracking. Haymitch stroked the back of my head "It's okay Sweetheart...He would have wanted you to be happy..." He continued to stroke the back of my head until Cato showed up, knocking on the door before entering. I wiped my tears away, going to him, his arms embracing me. "I love you..." I said smiling up into his eyes, he smiled back into mine. "I love you more..." He kissed me softly, "...Now lets get back to our room. I'm worn out..." I nodded and we went back my his room, falling asleep almost instantly after undressing.

The next couple of days were just like the first. Relaxing...Eating, cuddling, and occasional sex. As I said before...I love my life. The day comes that we are to come home, we go to the train for District 12, paparazzi waiting for us. We notice that all the windows were see through before we got on board, and as we pass by rooms on the train, we can clearly see the outside through windows. Then we reach our private room which the window appear to be tinted, but the Paparazzi continue pointing their camera's directly at the window. "They want a show..." Cato said with his grin looking at me, "...let's give them one..." He puts an arm around me, pulling me into a small kiss, which evolves into a make-out session.

We cuddle on the couch-like seat and fall asleep, several hours later, we wake up to the Train stoping the paparazzi waiting outside. We step off the train, Capitol Guards surrounding us as we walk side by side, hand in hand to the Capitol building where we are given the keys to our new home. We walk outside of the building, Prim and Mom are there, waiting for us. "PRIM!" I scream in excitement, she runs to me "KATNISS!" She jumps into my arms, I swing her around "Prim...I told you I would win..." She smiled hugging me back. I let her go and motioned her and Mom to Cato, "This is Cato, as you know..." I held up my hand "...My Soon-To-Be-Husband" Cato gives them both his charming smile, shaking Moms hand kneeling down to look at Prim, she stared into his eyes, "If you hurt my sister, I'll kill you..." She growled, all of us laughed. I saw Gale watching me from the crowd, he had a rather...Well...Haymitch, look about him.

We went to our new home in Victors Village, the large house too much space for us. But we were still grateful for it, we moved things from our old home to our new one. Reliving old memories, Cato was there for it all, there for when I need a shoulder to cry on. We went home that night after getting everything and went to sleep.

The next day, I showed Cato where Gale and I would always hunt almost every day. We were playing around when we heard a drunken, unintelligible slur of words. We looked over to find Gale staggering towards us. "Gale? What are yo-" I was cut off by Gale "Don't you DARE talk to me..." He said in the Haymitch like way. Cato stood in front of me, "I don't know what you planned on doing by coming out here, but I advise yo-" "Advise me to WHAT? Bow down like some Capitol Lap-Dog like YOU!" Gale interrupted stepping closer. "Gale...Go home" I warned as he got closer. He and Cato just stared at each other, Gale got brave, attempting to punch Cato, to be blocked, and punched in the gut a series of times before being thrown to the ground. He got back up, stumbling holding his stomach in pain. "I...I loved you Katniss...I just wanted you to be happy." He looked at me with hurt eyes. I walked out from behind Cato "Gale, I am happy...I am alive, I have a new life. I have a husband. I still want you to be apart of my life. My life just wouldn't be complete without you..." Gale scoffed, "You're just saying that to make me feel better.." I gave him a smirk "Well that...And because a good Hunting Partner is hard to come by..." He laughed a little looking a me, nodding slightly "O-Okay Katniss...I'm sorry." I hugged him, "Oh and lay off the alcohol..." I whispered before backing away to Cato, who smiled as Gale walked away. "Well...That went better than expected..." I looked up at him, "What were you expecting?" I asked turning around to face him. He smiled down at me, "I was expecting to have to find a way to get his blood out of my clothes..." I gave him a playful punch before taking his hand, "Let's go...we'll get some dinner then go to bed." He nodded kissing my head, we talked about our future as we walked.

Days, turned into weeks, things turned...Amazing...We became one big happy family. I'd wake up to Cato every morning, Mom would make breakfast for us all. Then, either, Gale and I would go hunting. Or Cato and I would go for a walk around the Districts. Cato and Prim got a long great, Prim wouldn't go to bed if Cato or I didn't read her a bedtime story. Though she says he does it better, "He does voices!" She whines whenever I try to read to her. Then...Their is Buttercup, the annoying, bitter ol' cat that still doesn't like me. But is willing to tolerate Cato whenever he's around Prim. As we enter our 3rd week in peace, I began throwing up every morning, and had random stomach pains. I thought it was nothing until we called in our Capitol appointed Doctor, who sat me in his office. "Ms. Larek...You're pregnant." He told me this unsure if it was good or bad news. I told him it was all up to Cato...

I called Cato into our room that night, holding his hand. I stood in front of him, "Cato...I have something to tell you." He gave me his confident smile, "I'm all ears..." He replied. I swallowed hard, looking at him, "I'm...I'm Pregnant." He looked at me, his confident smile turning into a full on grin. He fell to his knees, lifting my shirt, holding my belly in his hands. He kissed it, and smiled up at me "I...I'm going t be a Daddy?" He asked, his smile so radiant it made me smile. "Yes...And I'm going to be a Mommy." We hugged, and told Mom and Prim. Both squealed in excitement congratulating us.

**1 Month Later**

I smile standing at the entrance of the Cathedral in a beautiful white gown my Mother wore at her wedding with my Father. Gale, Caesar, even President Snow is here, our pregnancy, despite our please for privacy, has become national news, drawing big names to the wedding. The music begins to play, Peeta's father takes my arm, leading me down the middle. Cato stands at the alter, wearing a black and white suit, giving me his smug grin. Peeta's father leads me to the alter, giving me a hug before taking a seat next to my mother. The Priest begins the ceremony, "The groom has prepared vows to be said..."

Cato smiles at me, "Katniss, from the moment I saw you, I knew that you were the most beautiful girl I would ever lay eyes on. From the moment I looked into your eyes, all my anger disappeared, and I was replaced with a longing to be yours." He took my hands in his, "And now, as we staand in front of all of our loved ones..And Panem..." He added winking to the cameras, causing everyone to laugh, "...I want it to be known, that for now, and forever. My heart and soul will belong to you, for all eternity...I love you." I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, "I love you too..." The priest held up his hand, "And now, without further ado, I now pronounce you, Man, and Wife. You may kiss the bride!" We kissed, that spark igniting between our lips again, everyone stood and cheered as Cato lifted me, taking me to the entrance of the Cathedral, where I threw back the bouquet, Madge catching it, smiling at Gale.

Cato carried me back home, laying me in bed and giving me a kiss, "I didn't know it was possible..." He said with a smile looking me in my eyes, "That what was possible?" I ask looking back into his eyes, he kissed me again.

"That there really is, a happily ever after..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go...It has been fun writing this story! Please review, and give me notes, I hope you will all enjoy my next Story! Thank you all for reading :)<strong>_


	8. Epilogue

_Hellooo everyone! I know I said last chapter was to be the LAST chapter. But, in honor of this being my first FanFic EVER, and getting over 1,000 Views. I decided to make an Epilogue! I really hope you enjoy it! Please give me your responses for the ending :)_

* * *

><p><em>It has been 5 years since the 74<em>_th__ Hunger Games, the Rebellion vanished with the marriage of Katniss and Cato. The Capitol never reaped Katniss, or Cato, for the Quarter Quell. In fear that it may spark a rebellion._

Katniss POV

"Mommy! Daddy! Time to wake up!" I open my eyes, hearing Bluebell, our daughter running into our room. I look up at Cato who smiles a sleepy smile at me, "Let the day begin..." he says before I give him a soft sleepy kiss as Bluebell jumped on the bed, her golden brown hair already running down to her neck. Her eyes were a soft blue color, and her smile was so sweet and innocent. She crawled onto Cato's chest, who hugged her, kissing his head. "Happy Birthday Sweetie..." He said with a smile as she laid her head directly across from mine, despite being a killing machine, Cato was amazing with her. "Happy Birthday" I said to her, "I can't believe you're already five-years-old..." I brushed her hair out of her face. "...what do you want for breakfast?" She snuggled up on Cato's chest, "Mmm...Pancakes?" she asked, closing her eyes, I kissed her head, "Anything for my Birthday Girl." I reached out an grabbed Cato's Navy Blue robe, standing and putting it on before going down to the Kitchen. Cato and I had bought another house for Mother, and Prim. So the Cato, Bell, and I had the large house to ourselves. Prim has becme friends with some in District 2, going through a stage where she has become fascinated in District 2's culture.

Cato POV

I smile, smelling the delicious smell of Katniss's breakfast. I look down at Bluebell who almost fell asleep on my chest, it seemed almost criminal to wake her from her adorable slumber, "Psst...Bell, time to wake up." I say in a mocking tone, softly tapping on her head. She leaned up and yawned, taking a deep breath, "That smells really good!" She said, almost jumping out of the bed, running out of the room. I yawned lifting the covers and getting out of bed. Realizing Katniss had taken my robe, I smile, putting on a pair of Navy Blue sweatpants, following Bells route to the kitchen, where I found Bell and Katniss eating their breakfast. A stack of pancakes on each of their plates, a plate waiting for me. I loved my life, I had an amazing family, a beautiful wife and daughter.

The only thing on my mind was the Games, the things I have done, they haunt me in my dreams when I'm not with Katniss. If it wasn't for her, I would have became Haymitch, drinking to forget everything I've seen. I think of Glimmer and some of the other Tributes, their bodies deformed, and unrecognizable from the Tracker Jacker attack.

I blink away my thoughts, looking now at Bluebell and Katniss, who are smiling at me, waiting for me to join them for breakfast. Katniss knew I would drift away from time to time, and would usually wake me up from my thoughts with a kiss. I smile back at the two, taking my seat and eating my breakfast. "Mommies the best cook in the world isn't she?" I ask, smiling at Bluebell who nodded, unable to talk with her mouth full of syrup-soaked pancakes. "Well this won't even compare to what I have planned for the Party." Katniss stated, kissing her head before taking our plates and taking them to the dishwasher. She loved the idea of technology making her life easier, and I loved making her happy, sparing every cent I could to get her anything she wanted. "Chocolate?" I ask with a smirk, Bluebell looked excited for the answer, biting her lip in anticipation. Katniss winked at her, "Ohhh yes...So much chocolate..." Bluebell smiled a wide grin, jumping up and down in her seat before jumping off her chair, running to Katniss and hugging her leg. "Thank you Mommy!" She squealed, before Katniss picked her up, kissing her cheek before giving poking the top of her nose. "We just gotta wait for Grandma and Prim. Also, Gale will be here. He's gonna bring Posy!" Bluebell smiled happily, Posy was Gale's only sister. Being, eight, she was Bells best friend. If it wasn't for her, Katniss and I would have to watch her every time she wanted to play in the woods, which, being Katniss's daughter. She _always_ wanted to. Prosy learned from Gale how to survive in the woods, and, like Gale, looked a lot like Katniss. Which made it easier for everyone to accept Gale as Katniss's cousin during the games.

A few hours passed, I played with Bell while everyone came in with presents. She loved it when we played. She liked when I picked her up and flew her around like an airplane. We now sit at the Dinner table, friends and family around the table smiling at Bluebell, who's eyes was staring at the chocolate cake, with chocolate icing on it, five candles lit on it. We all joined in with the song "Happy Birthday to you" It wasn't traditional to sing it in Panem. But after hearing it in a song from the days before the Dark Times, we knew we had to use it for Bell. "Make a wish, and blow out the candle Honey." Katniss said smiling at Bluebell who blew out the candles. The rest of the night was absolutely amazing, Katniss, Gale, Bell, and Posy went out into the woods to play while I stayed back to talk with the guests. Even during the Victory Tour, I was the one who always talked for the cameras...

Katniss POV

I walked beside Gale while Bell and Posy played on a tree. Posy taught Bell to climb trees, and ever since then, Bell would always climb on everything, shelves, her old crib. If her little hands could get a grip on it, she'd climb it. Gale and I sat down on a fallen tree, watching the two children play tag in the trees, "Do you remember, when we were in the Capitol Building before you left the games, and I kept telling you 'Katniss remember...'?" He asked, looking into my eyes, the sun was falling over the trees. I looked back into his, remembering it, "Yes..." I said slightly hesitant, not sure what Gale was up to. "I wanted to tell you...'Katniss, remember, I love you.' He admitted calmly, as if telling me the time of day. "I know Gale...And if I hadn't have met Cato...I'm sure I would have came back and told you 'I love you' back." He smiled at this, "Good to know, but now I have Madge, and despite her being one of the preppiest girls in District 12. She's actually quite nice once you get to know her." I smiled at him, patting his hand. "I'm happy you found someone Gale. I hope you and Madge are happy together for a long time." He blushed at this and turned to me, "She's pregnant." He replied with a smile. "Well congratulations! Well, if you need any help finding things for your baby. Cato and I will help with anything you need!" Gale and I spent the entire walk home talking about his coming child. He seemed so excited. Seeing the smile on his face, it made me happy...

Cato POV

The sun went down, and darkness consumed the woods right as soon as Katniss, Gale, and the kids came running out of the woods playfully. I said 'Hi' to Gale, I don't trust Gale, he's far too unpredictable. But I guess that's why Katniss likes him so much. Bell and Prosy played a bit outside, catching lightning bugs. Running around saying "We're Catching Fire!", it was around 11pm before Gale went home, carrying Prosy, her and Bell played their little hearts out. I carried Bell to bed after Katniss gave her a bath. I tucked her in and kissed her head. "Goodnight Honey...I love you." I said with a smile, the best feeling a parent can have, knowing your child is safe and sound. I close the door softly, creeping into mine and Katniss's room. She was waiting for me in black lingerie, smiling a seductive smile at me. I gave her the smirk she loved, and undressed, wearing only boxers while I crawled into the bed, kissing her lips softly. Kissing soft kisses from her lips down to her neck, softly laying her on the bed and crawling on top of her...

Months later

Katniss POV

Today was the day of the Reaping, Cato and I were forced to attend it, but left Bell with my Mother. We dressed in fancy clothing, sitting next to President Snow and Effie Trinket who smiled at everyone. "Welcome everyone! To the 80th Hunger Games!" Their was a small, forced applause. President Snow made his speech, which was almost the same every year. Effie continued with the Reaping as soon as he was done. "And the Girl for District 12 is.." Cato and I looked at the crowd, wondering who would be the unlucky one to be picked, to be sent to their deaths. We wait as Effie pauses to announce the name. When suddenly, a blonde girl jumps out from the crowd "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" The crowd falls silent, I focus my eyes on the girl, trying to recognize her. "Is...Is that...?" I was interrupted by Effie "Primrose Everdeen!" My heart sank to the pit of my stomach, falling back into my seat, Cato's mouth was dropped in awe...We look at her as she walks proudly to the stage. The boy was called, he looked terrified next to Prim. She stood and bowed to the crowd, winking over at me before disappearing into a limousine to be taken to The Capitol Building...

* * *

><p><em>Well, their ya go! If you would like me to continue the story in a different FanFic! Please say so, I'm having mixed feelings on whether or not you all would like it or not xD Thank you, SOOO MUCH for all your views, PM's and Reviews!<em>


End file.
